


Alpha♡Omega

by Sn0wst0rmempress



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cats, Cute, Dogs, Just Add Kittens, Love, M/M, Omega Verse, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sn0wst0rmempress/pseuds/Sn0wst0rmempress
Summary: I'm bad with summaries. Just a normal AlphaXOmega story. Very cliche.





	Alpha♡Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy! Have fun with that crappy story!

Sighing, I dragged the box into the van. My mom called again. I rejected the call while I lifted the next box into the car with one arm. "Dang, Haruto! How did you get so strong? You beat any alpha!" I growled. "Man, Toto! Let me finally be!" I went to the rest of the boxes. Somebody pushed me in the back and threw me forward with force, where I landed on one of the cartons with the glass jars. These broke and cut into my hands. "Shit!" I shouted and swore angrily, while sweat ran down my forehead. Damn it, it hurt! "Carefull Haruto!" Sasoru! That bastard. Toto nodded and hurried in panic. "Oy, Sasoru " He turned around. "What?" Then he saw the blood and turned pale. "You are really an asshole Sasoru!"   
  
"It'll be healed soon. But please be more careful. You're still an omega. Your Heat may not have come yet, but that doesn't mean it will never come. Your mom worries that you will never get into the heat. But that's really weird, I mean, you usually come to the heat when you are 16, but you're already 26 and ..." I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. "Takahashi-san!" he called after me angrily, but I just ignored him and took the train home. When I finally got there, I took my key out of my trouser pocket and tried to unlock the door, but it fell out of my hand and landed on the floor with a clang. It took me 5 minutes just to pick it up, so I was convinced that I would have to seek help after all. Reluctantly I knocked on the door of the apartment next to mine and my neighbor opened it. "Hello Ito-san. Sorry to bother you, but," I raised my hands, so I can't open my door. Could you please help me?" He laughed. "Sure." He unlocked the door, pushed me in and locked it again behind me. "If you need something, knock on the wall!" he shouted and completely worn out I went to sleep on my futon.   
  
In the middle of the night I woke up panting. I was hot ... sooooooo hot! It was almost unbearable! And my little friend downstairs was stiff. It was not my fault! Really! I didn't even have a wet dream! What did doc say again? Shit! These were clearly the signs of the heat! I grabbed my cell phone and hit the speed dial button. "What's up?" doc answered after the third call. "Doc! Come ... they ... come here ..." He sighed. "I told you that you ..." "The heat!" I interrupted him quickly. ,,Doc! My ..." My cell phone fell out of my hand and landed on the floor with a clatter. "Neighbor ... key!" I shouted and the line was dead. But my heat really couldn't choose a worse time to bother me! Seriously! In the middle of the night while my hands were injured and I incredibly exhausted. I wouldn't be able to take it like this much longer. It was all way too much for me! It seemed to me that an eternity had passed when the door finally opened. "You stay outside!" Doc said with a muffled voice. He came over to me and cursed.   
  
"Really? Is it ... really ... really the ... Heat?" I huffed near tears. "Yes, is sure i-..." He groaned in surprise and backed away. "What the ... I ... damn it!" He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and rammed it into my leg. I whimpered and panted heavily. But it didn't get better, on the contrary. I got even hotter and 'It 'started to hurt incredibly. "Doc ..." He cursed and put a trembling hand on my head. "Sorry Haruto, but ... I really can't help you. And I can't believe it myself, but your pheromones seem to be working on me too, so I'll go now. I'll try to find you a medicine that'll help." I sniffled while he was disappearing and stood up shakily, dragged myself into the kitchen and drank straight from the tap, because in my condition I really didn't trust myself to be able to hold anything, much less a glass. I also slipped down the sink and shivered. Hopefully it would be over soon.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later it was finally over. I couldn't have gone any longer without food anyway. After all, the only thing I could do was drink water. I took a long, cold shower and made myself a thick sandwich which I devoured as if I had inhaled it. But that wasn't enough and I didn't have enough strength to cook something myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was thinner and had deep circles under my eyes. All in all, I looked shitty. I ordered two pizzas and waited on the couch. Since I had opened the window, most of the pheromones had already evaporated, the air wasn't so thick and the pizza delivery guy would not get a hard on if he was an Alpha. I waited a little and checked the clock every now and then. Would it be worth it to jerk me off now? I wasn't sure, but desire won out. My hands weren't so badly injured anymore and the wounds that had been closed because of Doc's medicine had formed thin scars. I swallowed and was about to grab it when the doorbell rang. That would be the pizza delivery guy. I got up and draged myself to the door, which I then opened. But who was standing there, I would never have dreamed of it. "Sasoku?!"   
  
"Haruto?!" I gasped for air. "Really now?! Couldn't you wait a few minutes with the order? Then my shift would be over! But no!" He pushed the boxes into my hand and I hissed. He winced and mumbled an apology until he quietly cleared his throat. "T-that's 3.666¥." I nodded and gave him 5,000 yen. "Keep the rest. Got no nerve for it." I slammed the door in his face and sat down at my dining table, opened the package and tried to eat, but my hand suddenly burned violently and I let the piece down immediately. Damn it! Now I couldn't even eat pizza?! It took a while, but then I finally managed to get the pizza into my mouth somehow. Then the doorbell rang again. A little annoyed, I opened the door and stood across Sasoku who looked at me worried and guilty. "What do you want?" He seemed to be about to cry. "May I come in for a moment?"   
  
I grunted and let him through the door. "What do you want from me?" He swallowed hard. "I ... I wanted to apologize to you. I screwed up ... that's why ..." He held out a package. I was genuinely surprised. That was kind of ... cute. "Um ... thanks, I guess? Come on, sit on the sofa. I don't think I can eat the pizzas on my own." He cleared his throat. "I ... okay." I disappeared into the kitchen and grabbed the cartons while he sat down. I sat with him on the cheap sofa that was in front of my old television. "Get started." I mumbled and switched on the battered TV. He took a piece and bit into it hesitantly. I also tried the pizza slice that I had started earlier, but put it back on the box and I hissed in pain. Again. "H-Haruto?" I swallowed and tried again. At least I intended to, but Sasoku stopped me by grabbing my wrist. ,,Stop doing that. You're just hurting yourself." I blushed and withdrew from him. "What do you think I should do?" I growled at him. ,,I'll help you!"   
  
"W-what ?!" "I said I'll help you eat. Nothing much about it." I swallowed. I was really hungry, but that was so incredibly embarrassing. However, my empty stomach won against my embarrasment and I nodded resignedly. "Huh." Sasoku uttered surprised. "Didn't think you'd give in so quickly." I looked up at him with devastation. Even though I was tall, he was still taller. "I haven't eaten anything in two weeks. Don't interpret anything into it." He nodded and lifted a piece towards me. Embarrassed, I took a bite, really good pizza by the way, and looked away. That was really not what I expected. "I'm really sorry about yours Hands." I swallowed the pizza. ,,It's okay. It'll heal. It won't kill me." He swallowed hard. "B-but it will leave scars and your girlfriend might not like it." I grinned. ,,No problem. I have no girlfriend and I will never have one either." He paused briefly. I grinned. "Because I like guys. I will definitely not have a 'girlfriend'." Sasoku blinked in surprise. "You ... you are gay?" I nodded. ,,Gay, Homosexual, call it what you want. I'm definitely not into girls." Sasoku was visibly nervous. "Um ... isn't ass an ass? No matter if guy or girl?" I laughed. "Sure! But I am the ass, so I do care if it's a man or a woman." He almost fell off the sofa. ,,Huh?" I sighed. ,,I like dicks! I'm the bottom! I. AM. UKE. "   
  
He bit down on his lip and his hand trembled. "What?" I asked, amused. "Are you disgusted now?" To my surprise, he shook his head. "N-no ... I ..." Before he could finish, I suddenly felt incredibly hot. I gasped and writhed. Sasoku touched my back and groaned. "Haruto ... Omega?" I nodded and looked at him pleadingly. His face was competing with a tomato and when my gaze wandered down I noticed a bulge in his pants. It was tough. God, he had a hard on! I couldn't help it, I licked my lips. Alpha ... that was the only thing that interested me. I looked hesitantly in his face again. He had been watching me the entire time I stared at his thing. But for some inexplicable reason, I wasn't embarrassed. I squeezed my legs together and started up to him. ,,Fuck me!"   
  
***TW:** **Sexual Acts Follow***   
  
He purred and pushed me onto the couch. "Haruto ... fuck, you smell so gooooood!" He pressed his nose against my neck.He sucked, licked, and nibbled at me, which felt so amazing that I almost came just with that. "Sa-sasoku!" I whimpered between my moans. "Yes ~?" He really seemed to be enjoying it. ,,I... I want- Ahn ♡ ~" One of his hands had slipped unnoticed under my shirt and rubbed my nipple. I pressed against him and rubbed my hips against his. ,,Nhhhg ♡ ~" ,,Sexy ~" Sasoku grumbled and pulled my shirt off with, my nipples sticking out and I didn't even have the time to look at him properly when he had already bent down and put one nipple in his mouth while he held the other with his hand, squeesing it inbetween his fingertips. "Kyaaaaa ♡ ~" "Do you like that?" he asked provocatively and I gasped at night. "I-idi-idiot! M-more ♡ ~" He laughed and I shuddered. "Sure, Bunny ~" He turned me on my stomach. "Then let's start start already ♡ ~"   
  
He took off my pants and stroked my bum, spread it and pressed a finger to my wet entrance. It slid in easily and I rolled my eyes in delight. "You're like a woman ~" I started to answer when he suddenly curled his finger. I moaned loudly. "Nnghh ♡ ~" He laughed rough. "I like your moans ~ They turn me on ♡ ~" He pushed another finger and I started to beg. "Your ~ Ahgn ♡ ~ your cock ♡ ~ Please ♡ ~" I heard him laugh and then I heared a metallic click. "As you like Bunny~" Suddenly he was inside and I screamed out loud. "Soku ♡ ~" I groaned and moved my hips towards him. "Nnngh ♡ ~ more ♡" He pushed and we groaned loudly. I didn't care if anyone heard us. It was unbelievably good and I came hard. He did too, but he didn't stop. On the contrary, he pulled back, turned me onto my back and penetrated again.   
  
I layed on top of him panting. My heat subsided and I was starting to understand what we were doing. However, I couldn't get up. My butt really killed me. But it was so incredibly good ... "Haru? Um ... are you okay?" I swallowed. "I ... I can't get up." I admitted meekly. He helped me up and I sat on his lap. ,,That's no surprise. How many times did we do it?" I blushed. "I think it was ... five or six times." Without warning, Soku pulled me up and I held onto his shoulders. "S-soku ?!" He took me into the bathroom and put me in the shower, then came in himself. My legs were trembling violently. I hissed. "We're taking a bath!"   
  
"What?! I can take a shower myself too!" He let me go and I slumped to my knees. Fuck. Now I was in an uncomfortable situation. His cock hung in front of my face. And it was big. VERY big! And he turned me on, even when I wasn't in heat. Unconsciously, I leaned forward and put it in my mouth. "Haru ...!" Soku groaned in surprise and instantly grew in my mouth. Yes ... I was really into it ... Suddenly he picked me up and pushed me into the wall, penetrated my ass without a word. I was still soft from earlier and he had no problem pushing into me. He fucked me according to all the rules of the art and we both came almost at the same time. "Ahhng ~!" He held me tight while I groaned out my orgasm and twitched inside me. My mind went blanck and when I woke up again, I was lying on my futon, dressed. I tried to get up, but hissed in pain. Damn it , we had clearly overdone it.   
  
Ugh! After several attempts I managed to get up and carefully waddled into the kitchen. Sasoku had left without waking me up and had only left a note. ▪ _I'm sorry - Soku_ ▪ A little disappointed, I stretched when my neck started to hurt. No! He didn't ... no no no no no! I stumbled into the bathroom and looked at the back of my neck in the mirror. Fuck! He had seriously marked me as his pair!    
  
_(If an alpha marks an omega during their heat, the omega belongs to the alpha and only comes into the heat in their surroundings. They are forever connected and when the alpha leaves the omega, the omega dies of heart failure, the alpha however, does not experience any consequences. Omegas that have been marked can therefore not leave the Alpha, regardless of whether they wanted to or not. Heart failure can occur after 1 day or even after 5 years. The reason for the big difference is unknown. All that has been proven is that omegas that were left after being marked always died at some point without exceptions.)_   
  
I'll kill him! I'll kill him, doesn't matter if it kills me! I touched the back of my neck with tears in my eyes. A sob escaped my mouth and I began to cry unabashedly. Now I was finally an Omega. Scared, I started packing my things. What should I do now? It all came so suddenly! I hadn't been able to prepare for anything at all. But one thing was certain: I would move! I called my mom. "Yes, honey?" "Mom." I whimpered. ,,Baby?! What's wrong?!" I mumbled a dumb lie about why I wanted to go back. "Of course you can come to us! I will explain it to your father. Please take care of yourself, will you?" I assured her that I would be careful, then cut off the conversation. 'I'm lucky my parents and siblings don't have a problem with omegas.' I thought to myself and shouldered my bag, pulled the suitcase out the door and ordered a taxi. My mom had taken on the matter with the dolly. I had just packed my things and left the apartment. My parents would also take care of the termination. How pathetic I was ...   
  
,,We are there. That makes 73.450 ¥." A little stunned, I handed him the money and made my way to my parents' house. With the long entrance, I had to walk three minutes before the house was even in sight. Living in the country was definitely great . ,,Baby!" my mother shouted and came running to me. I let her hug me and shivered badly. "Mom." I croaked and she hugged me tighter. My big brother came over to us and took my luggage. "Come in, little one. You have to rest first. You look really crappy." I followed him silently. "Your old room is not completely cleared yet ..." I stagger back. "I'll sleep on the sofa." I mumbled exhausted. Since the bedrooms were on the first sock, they wouldn't hear me cry when I was downstairs. ,,Hey Haru-chan! How ...?" I looked at my big sister and she fell silent. "You look like shit." I laughed emotionless. "I'm feeling like shit too. Let mom explain to you. I really can't anymore. I'm going to sleep."   
  
"......." Whispers woke me up and I pulled the scarf that I had thrown over myself closer around my neck. After all, not everyone should know immediately that I am a marked Omega. I straightened up and rubbed my eyes. "Baby, are you okay?" I sniffed. ,,Kind of I'd say. And please stop calling me baby I'm 26 years old after all." My brother laughed. "What is there to laugh about Koru? If she called you baby, you wouldn't find it funny either." He fell silent, but my sister laughed at it. "That goes for you too, Sakura." I smiled slightly. I hadn't been with my family for a long time. "Aren't you feeling hot, Haru?" "Hm?" I looked at Koru questioningly. "The scarf. Isn't it too warm for you?" My hand twitched. ,, N-no. I'm okay with that." He was right that I was too hot, but if I did admit that, why would I wear it? Well, and since I had no intention of doing anything to them to say from the bite, I would have problems with the explanation. "Haruto! Don't lie to your brother! What's wrong ?!" Fuck. Dad was back.   
  
"Haruto! Tell us already!" Fearfull I backed away from him and averted my gaze. I couldn't look at him while I was lying. As I started to say something, my voice broke and my facade with her. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed . I was so fucking weak! Damn it, I hated myself so much! "Haru?" A hand fell on my shoulder and I cried louder. It may be strange for a grown man of 26 to cry indefinitely, but what would you have done in my situation? My death sentence was announced without my knowledge and I hadn't been able to do anything about it. I pulled up my knees and doubled over. What if they disowned me because of it? I knew my family would never do that, but ... the fear always lingered. Who wanted a dying Omega? My breathing became choppy, but I managed to calm myself down enough that I wasn't hyperventilating. "Hey, kid. What happened?" I looked up and straight into my father's eyes. They knew me too well. I would probably have to tell the truth ...   
  
"I ... I ..." My voice broke again and my breathing quickened. My mother quickly grabbed my upper arms and pulled me to her, hugging me tightly. I was shaking violently, but the way she bent over me stroking my back, I not only calmed down, but fell asleep right away.   
  
When I woke up, I was in bed. When I got up, I felt so incredibly sick that I immediately ran into the bathroom and opened the toilet lid just in time before throwing up violently. Tears ran down my cheeks and every now and then I sobbed quietly. Less than half an hour later, nothing came out. My tears had also stopped and dried on my cheeks. "Haru? What's wrong? "I just managed to give her a croak and my mother stormed in. "Haru ?! What the fuck is going on?!" I whimpered. I didn't know either! What should I do?! Why did she yell at me? What did i do wrong? In the end, I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She fell silent. "I haven't seen you like this for ages" she whispered and wiped with her thumb over my cheek. "Everything will be fine."   
  
"Now tell us what's wrong with you and why you reacted this way." With a cup of warm coffee in my hands, I sat on the lounge chair, diagonally across from my family, who were sitting on the sofa. I swallowed hard. "Don't chicken out now Haru! Tell us what's going on!" I winced and bowed my head, trembling. "Haru?" "I ..." My voice cracked and I started again. "I was marked." I breathed. "What ?! That's great!" my sister cheered until she saw my hurt look. "No. Thats not great. He hates me and did it without wanting to. I was in heat and he happened to be there." My mom came up to me and hugged me. "Oh, baby! It'll be okay..." I suddenly felt sick again and jumped up and ran to the bathroom before throwing up in the sink. "Haru?!" I breathed heavily and coughed. Shitty Soku.   
  
I had already been in bed for almost a week now and could barely move. I caught a bad flu and it didn't seem to end. "Soku..." I whimpered and closed my eyes in anguish. "Who is this 'Soku' you always talk about?" Sakura asked, who had been standing in the door frame for what I know how long. "Shinta Sasoku. He was 'it'." I croaked and she winced. "And why do you keep saying his name?" "Because I miss him." I didn't want to admit it to myself at first, but at some point I gave up fighting the urge to see him. I grabbed my laptop and looked up his name. The pictures that showed up there were unexpected, but the text was just... unbelivable    
  
_Sasoku Shinta, the young offspring of the Shinta family and son of the CEO of XXCorp. proved in the XXX competition in 20XX that he is rightly called a 'genius'! He reached first place with the highest number of points that was ever possible. In the..._   
  
My mouth had been open in surprise. And there was even more.    
  
_Even though his family is wealthy, Sasoku works for various companies as a minor worker. When he was approached on this subject, he said that he was checking the various working conditions of the employees in order to improve them in his own company, which has been in the planning for years. He..._   
  
Wow. Sasoku. Soku... I clicked on the pictures and sighed deeply. I admitted I missed him.   
  
I felt visibly worse every day. I got thinner, paler, and spoke less. I just didn't have the strength to get anything out. It had been three months now and my body seemed to be slowly giving up. Much slower than I gave up on my life. My legs hadn't carried me for a long time and I could only lie in my bed and stare at the laptop. Soku ... "Haru?" My sister came into the room and looked at me depressed. She seemed to realize that it would soon be over for me. "Are you looking at Sasoku's photos again?" she asked gently and I nodded. "I want to see him." I whimpered and tears came into my eyes. Surprised, I touched my cheek. I was beginning to think I had no more strength for tears. "Haru, it will be back. Don't give up hope!" With my dull, lightless eyes I looked into hers that practically glowed with worry. "I already have long ago."  
After talking to my sister, no one had spoken to me again. But I had no problem with it. After all, I couldn't even find enough energy to eat. "Haru?" I already heard Soku's voice! "Haru? May I come in?" S-sasoku ?! What is he doing here? I tried to get up but didn't even raise my hand. "C-come in." I croaked shakily. I was so terrified what he was going to say ... When he walked into my room, I felt like lightning had passed through my body. I felt revived and I straightened up slowly and heavily. I was shocked to find that my stomach was bloated, even though I had eaten so little. I hadn't noticed it because I had been lying down almost all the time. I ignored it, however, concentrated on Soku. "You look ... good?" Soku said nervously and I laughed. "I look shitty." He stood smiling in the room until I waved him over to me. "Come to me."   
  
He slowly approached me and I smiled. When he touched my hand, I pulled him down to me and hugged him. "I missed you." I whispered and shivered. He tried to pull away from me, which I was shocked. I clung to him tighter and whimpered: "Don't leave me alone! Please don't leave me!" He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. "Thanks." He pushed me on the bed and pulled me close. He was warm and I fell asleep in his arms, which seemed to protect me from everything.    
  
"Haru?" I didn't open my eyes. What if it was just a dream and he wasn't there at all? But when I felt warm arms around me, I knew: He was actually there!   
  
"Are you feeling better again?" I nodded, smiled and snuggled against his chest. I was no longer embarrassed with him. I just wanted to be with him. "Soku?" I breathed gently. "Mhm?" "Could you get a pregnancy test?" He stayed silent. "What?" "Pregnancy test. Please." He got up and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back." In fact, he was back after five minutes and gave me the pack out of breath. I shuffled to the toilet and did it quickly. While we waited for the result, I snuggled up to Soku and buried mine Face off his chest. He hugged me and I lay with him on my bed. Another three minutes until the result was visible. "Kiss me." I muttered and reached out to him. He granted my wish and put his lips on mine. I was so happy that I almost forgot about the test. "Haru ~ the test ..." I blinked and got up again. When I picked it up, the test, it fell on the floor. Two lines. I was pregnant!   
  
,,Oh my God! I'm pregnant!" I squeaked and looked overjoyed at Soku, who looked at me beaming. "I'm going to be Dad! Oh God, thank you so much!" He took me in his arms and turned us in circles, kissing me stormily. "Our baby! Our little child!" I laughed. "Soku! Put me down! I smell!" He laughed. "Right! But I don't care!" With my hands on his chest, I broke away from him and cleared my throat. "I'll go take a shower, then I'll come back, okay?" Suddenly Soku picked me up and carried me towards the bathroom. "Soku?! Let me down right now!" He hugged me and opened the bathroom door. "I'll wash you. After I've found you, I won't let go of you for a while." I gave in, defeated. It wasn't really uncomfortable to lie in his arms like that. Not at all! "I'll make you a bath and come in with you if you have no problem with it." "Should I have a problem?" "In my opinion, better not." I smiled. "Come in then, okay?"   
  
After a few minutes I slowly let my tired body sink into the warm bath water. "You're way too thin." Soku grumbled worriedly and furrowed his eyebrows. "Couldn't really eat anything." I also admitted with concern. "What if it harmed the baby?" Soku put his hand gently on my cheek. "It'll be fine." Then he undressed too and slipped into the tub behind me, grabbed the shower gel and a sponge and slowly and gently began to wash me. His touches had nothing erotic or anything like that about them. He took care of me, just washed me. He worried about our baby. I was so scared... Driving myself crazy with 'what if ...' questions. 'What if he didn't want me?' 'What if he didn't accept the baby?' But my worries were gone. He was with me now and I was so incredibly happy ... Within a few months I had gone from being tough worker to nervous ... Father? "Haru?" I turned my head to Soku. "Huh?" "I love you."   
  
Did he ... loved me? "Then why did you just disappear back then?" He swallowed hard. "I was... scared. You were in heat and I didn't know if you'd regret sleeping with me." I stroked his forearm. "It was great. And it was my decision. So, no, I don't regret it." "Naw ♡ ~ " I blushed. "What?" He laughed and poked my cheek. "Come on, we have to get out of the water. It's almost cold." He lifted me out of the water bridal style and layed me down on the bed, dried me and then himself. Then he put on a pajama and borrowed a few things that I had left here when I had moved out. Of course they were too small for him, but what could you do ... "Haruuuuu ~!" Sakura came in and stared at Soku with hatred for a moment, before turning back to me. "Shall I bring you something to eat?" I nodded with a smile. "I have to eat for two now." I grinned and put my hand on the tiny bulge on my stomach. She began to squeal hysterically and jumped up and down. "The food is immediately there~!"   
  
Soku hugged me and squeesed me tight. "I feel like in a dream ..." he breathed in my ear and I shuddered. "I'm ... a little scared ..." I mumbled and he pressed me tighter against his chest. "I'm here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you..." "As long as you are with me..." Sakura came into the room and put a plate full of food on the bedside table for me. At the same time, she stabbed Soku with a glare and actually managed not to spill anything out of the overflowing glass of orange juice. I call that multitasking. "If you hurt my brother again ..." she pointed the butter knife from the plate at him, "I'll castrate you with this and then kill you. So think carefully about whether you should dare or not."   
  
Soku swallowed hard and hugged me tighter. "If I ever hurt him again, I'll take care of it." She grinned broadly. "Good! He missed you incredibly." I blushed and buried my face on his shoulder. He smiled. "Did you now?" I nodded, embarrassed. "Most of the time, he just sat in front of the laptop and googled you. It was fun to see how he drooled over those photos." "SAKURA?!" I screamed and threw a pillow at her. That was so embarrassing ... "So you have -..." "Shut up." I mumbled and snuggled against his chest. "I am glad that you're back ..."   
  
_5 months later ..._   
  
It would be due soon. The little one would be with us. Because it was a boy. My parents were shocked, but - somehow - happy about it. They had hated Soku for a while because of what had happened, but that soon passed. I was incredibly happy. He loved me ... HE LOVED ME! WHOOOOHOOOOO! JAY! Could it be that I got a BIT crazy? Maybe ... I just couldn't help myself. Hah ... The door to my room opened and Soku grinned broadly at me. ,,Come over. We're going." Another visit to the doctor. They were much more numerous with male Omagas. I was nervous. What if something had happened to the baby?! What if I had done something wrong?! "Don't worry. Our little one's fine. You'll be a great father!" I got into the car grinning.   
  
"Everything is going according to plan. The baby will most likely become an alpha. Congratulations." I looked up at Soku with a grin. "Well done, baby." he whispered and kissed my forehead. "He should come out soon." smiled the doctor and wiped the goo from my stomach. "Come back next week." Soku helped me up and supported me while we slowly walked out. "I love you, Haru." "I love you too, Soku." Grinning like a honey cake horse (is this even a thing in englisch? Idk. In German it's 'Honigkuchenpferd'), he put an arm around me and hugged me. "You are the best that has ever happened to me. You and our little one." "I can only agree. And now please bring us home. I'm hungry!"   
  
"What would you like to call the little one?" I asked softly and he grinned. "How about ... Ken?" Sweet. ,,Why not? Shinta Ken. It doesn't sound bad, does it?" I purred and rubbed my round belly gently. "You will look just as great then as your papa here." Soku laughed. "What are you teaching our child now!" Ken kicked a little at the sound of Soku's voice and I hissed softly. "Haru?" "Everything's OK. The little one just kicked. He's really strong now." I could almost taste Soku's concern. "It's really okay. Don't worry. All babies kick every now and then." He sighed and parked. "I know. But I can't help but worry." His look was very desperate. How cute. I got out and looked back at him with a smile. "Come on! Mom cooked!"   
  
"I'm coming!" He hurried to get out of the car and gently prop me up. He was just too cute! I kissed the tip of his nose and stuck my tongue out. "You're too cute for the world, you know?" "I'm NOT cute!" How cute. "Yeah, yeah, you strong alpha. You are strong and manly and sexy." He blushed. We entered the house again and Sakura came towards us. "And everything is alright." I just said and smiled at her. "Great! And now, come eat!"Mom was at the stove when we entered the kitchen. "Welcome back honey! Have a seat. The food will be ready soon."   
  
"That tastes great mom!" I said and grinned at her. "I'm happy! I also really enjoyed eating it when I was pregnant with you." Soku giggled and refilled my almost empty plate. "You have to eat for two now." "Thank you ♡" When he heard his father's voice, the little one kicked out. "Au..." "Haru? Are you okay?" "Yes, Yes. He just kicked." "He must have got that from Soku-kun ~ you were always very calm." laughed my mother. "In contrast to Sakura. You always had bruises because of her." added Dad and Sakura blushed. "So she was already so wild back then?" Soku dared to say and immediately got an elbow in the stomach. From Sakura's direction, of course. "Shut up and eat."   
  
Soku carried me up to my - no, OUR room. ,"Hey." "What?" "Am I not too heavy?" If we fell down the stairs ... "Oh no, not at all." We were already upstairs and he put me to bed. "Get some sleep. It was an exhausting day." Tired as I was, I immediately closed my eyes and only felt the mattress sink next to me before I fell asleep.    
  
The next morning I woke up in Soku's arms. He was still asleep, which normally wasn't the case. Why was I awake? Hunger? Nah ... I was cold. I hugged Soku and he automatically put his. Arm around me. Way better...   
  
"Morning..." Soku growled and rubbed his eyes. "Good Morning. Hungry?" "Yesssssssssss ..." He got up and lifted me into his arms. I nodded and rubbed my stomach. "We need more clothes and toys for him, don't we? How about we get a puppy?" Soku nodded with a grin. "That'd be great. Now, let's go eat."   
  
"Ain't that cute?" Soku asked me for what felt like the twenty thousandth time. "Yes, it's cute. But we already have seven of them." "I know, but ..." "No buts. Now choose a rattle or two and we'll go get the puppy." Soku finally hurried. Shaking my head I grinned at him while he looked down at the rattles with a serious look. "That one has that ... But this one has that ... Hmm ..." "Just take both! The pet shop closes in half an hour!" "Ok ~ ♡" He threw them both in the shopping cart and we paid for the incredible amount of toys, clothes and other baby items. "Come on!" He put the shopping bags in the trunk and took my hand. "The pet shop is right across the street."   
  
"This one is cute ~ ♡" Soku hummed and petted a puppy. "And this one too." All the little dogs seemed to like him. But a very special couple caught my eye. A little kitten that cuddled with one of the younger pups. "Hey Soku..." "Yes babe?" "How about the two of them?" I pointed to the unusual couple. "God .. They are perfect! I'll talk to the shop assistent. You wait here, will you?" Then he was gone. Laughing, I sat down on one of the chairs provided and petted the kitten and puppy. "Hey." I looked up. "Yes?" A 10 year old boy stood in front of me. "Are you pregnant?" "Yes." "Whoah ... That's great! But you are a man, aren't you?" "Yes. But I am an omega." "Oh..." The children learned about the three secondary sexes so early. "Can I have a baby when I'm older?" I grinned. "Are you an Omega?" "Yes." "Then, if you want. Yes." He laughed and a young man came to us. "I hope my son didn't bother you?" I shook my head. "No, no. Everything is okay." The man bowed briefly and pulled the boy to the cash register, who waved to me with a laugh. Soku came back and kissed my forehead. "We can take them both with us immediately ~ ♡"   
  
It was time. My amniotic sac burst at breakfast and labor soon started. Soku immediately took me to the hospital and I was instantly wheeled to the operating room. I can't remember exactly what came after that, but when my baby, my sweet little boy was in my arms, I was the happiest person on earth. In retrospect, I fell asleep a few minutes later, which is why Soku held our boy before the nurse took him for examination and determination of his second gender. A few days later I was on my feet again and visited our baby in the nursery with Soku. He was the cutest creature I have ever seen. And he would always be ♡   
  
_10 years later..._   
  
,,Ken! Take care of your sister!" I shouted, holding my heavily pregnant belly. "Yes mom!" he laughed and played catch with his little sister and the twins in the garden. "God, Soku. That you've made me pregnant for the fourth time..."I playfully protested and leaned against him. "But this is really the last time!" He laughed and kissed me. "Did you say when you were pregnant with Yuki too." I pouted while he laughed out loud. "I love you." he whispered in my ear and played with the wedding ring on my ring finger. "Me too." Kuro, our black shepherd-doberman mix and Mika, our siam-persian cat romped around with our little ones. "You are the best that could happen to me." Splash. "Soku." "Yes?" "The baby is comming."  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading until the end! More than most would have done! Leave a kid I if you want! ♡♡♡


End file.
